Gruppchattmetoden
by ScoobyDooLove
Summary: Vad händer då alla på Hogwarts plötsligt får en mobiltelefon att leka med? Kommer den ta över Hogwarts som den gjort i mugglarvärlden eller kommer de kunna motstå frestelserna? Och vad kan man göra med WhatsApp egentligen? - Full summary i första kapitlet!
1. Gruppchattmetoden

**Välkommen till WhatsApp-världens galna samhälle!**

_Efter att ha blivit påverkad av mugglarnas nya teknologi och den så kallade Iphonen med appar och 3G, har Charity Burbage, läraren i mugglarstudier, bestämt sig för att Hogwarts har möjlighet inom ekonomin att sponsorera varsin valbar smartphone åt var och en av eleverna. Miss Burbage trodde att elektroniken skulle vara harmlös och att de inte skulle påverka magikerna på samma sätt som för mugglarna, dock var hennes beräkningar fel och de nya funktionerna blev snabbt ett totalt fiasko som hotar att ta över all tid inom studierna. Dock är det inte bara eleverna på Hogwarts som har blivit beroende, även lärarna och övriga offer har blivit drabbade och det hotar att bli växa sig större hela tiden ... Varning för flum, svordomar och extra mycket fuffens!_

Disclaimer: Jag äger inga av karaktärerna, allting är J K Rowlings förtjänst.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Gruppchattmetoden **

- FotbollLover ändrade ämnet till "Gryffindors gruppchat"

- FotbollLover anslöt

- DenUtvalde anslöt

- HoneySeamus anslöt

- 2smart4U anslöt

- Parvaati anslöt

- Lav anslöt

- Tvilling 1 anslöt

- Tvilling 2 anslöt

**DenUtvalde**

Chacha folket!

**HoneySeamus**

Vad har du nu kokat ihop Dean?

**FotbollLover**

Jag har en evil plan *skrattar ondskefult*

**DenUtvalde**

Låter snarare som att håller på att kräkas från vad jag kan höra dig två meter ifrån mig.

**FotbollLover**

Käften Harry ... Du ska alltid försöra allting .

**2smart4U**

Sorry att det tog sån tid! Vad kul med gruppchat Dean, visste inte att det var möjligt på WhatsApp O.o

**Parvaati**

Hur coolt som helst juuuh! :'D

**FotbollLover**

Ellerhur! Så vad händer där borta i tjejernas sovsal? ;)

**HoneySeamus**

Det skulle du allt vilja veta va, Dean? ^^

**2smart4U**

Höhöhö -.- bjöd du inte in fler Dean?

**FotbollLover**

Joo några till, men det verkar som att de inte är uppkopplade O.o

**Tvilling 2**

Vad torra ni var idag då! :S

**Tvilling 1**

Jag och min tvilling har en idé

**Lav**

Era namn förvirrar mig :S vem är vem?

**Tvilling 1**

Jag är George

**Tvilling 2**

Nej jag är George

**Tvilling 1**

Är du säker? ;')

**Tvilling 2 **

Inte direkt xD

**HoneySeamus**

Ta det lugnt, Lavender, du har ju mig ;'))

**Lav**

Nawws tack Seamus *heart*

**HoneySeamus**

*heart*

**DenUtvalde**

Så vad gör folket? :'D

**2smart4U**

Skriver en uppsats i Trollkonsthistoria

**FotobllLover**

Facebook ...

**Lav**

Lackar Parvatis naglar :'D

**HoneySeamus**

Fixar Spotify account

**Tvilling 1**

Planerar...

**Tvilling 2**

Planerar...

**Parvaati**

Får naglarna lackade 3

**2smart4U**

Seamus, vad är Spotify? O.o

**HoneySeamus**

Det bästa musikprogrammet som finns!

**DenUtvalde**

Och fullt med reklamer -.-

**HoneySeamus**

Är det väl inte! :

**DenUtvalde**

Är det visst! Varannan låt jag spelar har en reklam förrän den börjar.

**FotbollLover**

Det är för att din telefon hatar dig Harry ;)

**DenUtvalde**

...

- RW anslöt

**Tvilling 2**

Där har vi Ronnyponny

**Tvilling 1**

Varför heter du inte RonnyPonny, Ron?

**Tvilling 2**

Mamma skulle inte vara nöjd med ditt namn ...

**Tvilling 1**

Bäst vi skickar en uggla och berättar för henne ;)

**RW**

Käften idioter

**Tvilling 1**

Jag tror någon är ilsken, broder

**Tvilling 2**

Det tror jag med, broder

**2smart4U**

Tyst med er! Hej Ron, hittade du boken om jättesniglar i biblioteket? :)

**RW**

Nej, nån hade redan lånat den..

- Ginny anslöt

**Ginny**

Vad är det här? :D

**FotbollLover**

En gruppchat för Gryffindorare! :'D

**Ginny**

Vad kul! Hörde ni förresten om Flithwick?

**2smart4U**

Vad är det med Flithwick? :O

**Ginny**

Han gick in i en vägg medan han spelade CC :'''D

**HoneySeamus**

HAHAHAH! Inte ens Ron har lyckats med det!

**RW**

Tyst Seamus! Candy Crush är beroendeframkallande, det är inte mitt fel!

**RW**

Skicka liv åt mig förresten

**RW**

Jag är utan liv

**RW**

Får panik om jag inte får spela

**RW**

Hallå?

**RW**

MEN HJÄLP MIG DÅÅÅH!

**Ginny**

Ingen bryr sig om dina kommande abstinensbesvär Ronald ;')

**Tvilling 1**

Vart har du Mikael Corner då Ginny?

**Tvilling 2**

Eller har du gått över till någon annan redan ;)

**Ginny**

Håll käften! Tänk på vad ni skriver korkskaller ...

**2smart4U**

Jag tror knappast att någon sitter och läser våra diskussioner, Ginny.

**Ginny**

Man vet aldrig O.o btw visste ni att alla Slytherinare har WhatsApp? :)

**HoneySeamus**

Nej och det ville vi inte veta heller ^^

- MrSmexxy anslöt

- BadasS anslöt

- Nott anslöt

**BadasS**

Vad FAN är det häääär?

**BadasS**

Gryffindorchatten srsly -.-

**Ginny**

Vem lade till dem?!

- RW har lämnat konversationen

**Tvilling 1**

Wooops ...

**Tvilling 2**

Int vårt fel syrran ;)

**MrSmexxy**

Vem i helvete är 2smart4u ? O.o

**BadasS**

Gissa 2 gånger Draco -.-

**MrSmexxy**

Varför bara 2 gånger?

**FotbollLover**

Det är Hermione

**MrSmexxy**

Varför inte BesserWisser istället Granger?

- Tvilling 1 har lämnat konversationen

- Tvilling 2 har lämnat konversationen

**Parvaati**

och dit försvann de två ...

**DenUtvalde**

Sluta kalla Hermione för besserwisser Malfoy!

**MrSmexxy**

Hahahaha vad finns det som du kan göra åt saken, Potter?

**Nott**

Vad gör jag här?

**Lav**

Chattar, Nott :D

**DenUtvalde**

Jag ska trycka upp din smartphone i arslet på dig!

**MrSmexxy**

Uuuuh vad rädd jag blir ^^

**DenUtvalde**

Vänta du bara.

**Lav**

Så vad händer nere i fängelsehålorna då?

**MrSmexxy**

Ska väl du ge dig fan i!

- BadasS ändrade ämnet till "Highway to Hell"

**2smart4U**

Srsly Blaise? Highway to Hell? Hur gammal är du? Tre?

**BadasS**

Och ett halvt!

**DenUtvalde**

Min telefon spammar sönder snart.

**MrSmexxy**

Hahhaha inte ens Potters telefon står ut med honom :'''''D

**DenUtvalde**

Mycket lustigt.

**BadasS**

Inte konstigt att du är oskuld Potter med tanke på hur bögigt du skriver xD

**Nott**

Är Potter BÖG?

**DenUtavlde**

NEJ!

**FotbollLover**

Hahhahaa ^^

**BadasS**

Skulle inte förvåna mig Nott, se på han!

**Lav**

Går ju inte, ni är inte här ?

**Parvaati**

Blaise menade inte bokstavligen, Lavender *himlar med ögonen*

**Lav**

Jaså ... x'D

**DenUtavlde**

Jag är INTE bög!

**MrSmexxy**

Eller hur Potter, forstätt försöka övertala dej själv bara ;'D

**DenUtvalde**

...

**HoneySeamus**

FACEBOOK!

**DenUtavlde**

NEEEJ!

**BadasS**

JAAA!

**FotbollLover**

Woops försent ^^

* * *

**Dean Thomas:**

Jaha då var det officiellt. Den berömde Harry Potter erkände sig just som homosexuell.

_- 60 personer gillar detta, 30 delningar_

**Seamus Finnigan: **HAHAHAHAH

**Ginny Weasley: **Skämtar ni med mig?

**Fred Weasley:** Jag sa ju det George!

**George Weasley: **Faaan nu förlorade jag 10 galleoner på det här...

**Ron Weasley: **DAFUUUUUQ?! O.o

**Hermione Granger:** Det är ett skämt, Ron.

**Draco Malfoy: **Hahahha Potter kom ut ur skåpet! ^^

_-10 Slytherinare gillar detta_

**Hermione Granger:** Tyst med dig Malfoy!

**Harry Potter:** Ni ska få för det här!

**Draco Malfoy:** Jag står gärna över det där "får" grejen. Jag är inte bög.

**Hermione Granger:** HÅLL KÄFTEN MALFOY!

_-15 gillar detta_

**Blaise Zabini **...

**Hermione Granger: **Du också Zabini!

**Blaise Zabini: **Men jag sa ju inget?


	2. Voldys gruppchatt

**Kapitel 2 - Voldys gruppchatt**

- LordVoldemort ändrade ämnet till "DenOndaPlanen".

- LordVoldemort anslöt

- FarligaBella anslöt

- Slingersvans anslöt

- JagBits anslöt

- Heartbroken anslöt

- Mångmiljonären anslöt

**LordVoldemort**

Mina kokosnötaktiga undersåtar, välkomna till vår nya mötesplats!

**FarligaBella**

Så spännande! -.^

**JagBits**

Höh?

**Mångmiljonären**

Bra namn, Voldy, nu vet ingen vad det handlar om ...

**LordVoldemort**

TYST LUCIUS!

**Heartbroken**

Vem är JagBits?

**JagBits**

Höh?

**Mångmiljonären**

Det är Fenrir Grårygg, men vem är ni?

**Heartbroken**

Severus.

**Mångmiljonären**

Vi vet att du har haft det svårt en lång tid Severus, men att heta Heartbroken på WhatsApp var väl ändå lite att överdriva?

**Heartbroken**

Kan ALLA se mitt användarnamn?

**Slingersvans**

vem har du varit kär i Snappe

**Heartbroken**

Det är SNAPE för miljonte gången Slingersvans.

**Heartbroken **

Och som svar på din fråga så angår det inte dig.

**LordVoldemort**

Har ni minglat klart nu om Snapes patetiska liv? Eller ska jag kasta CRUCIO över er alla?!

**FarligaBella**

Men jag har varit tyst, herre, visst har jag? ;')

**LordVoldemort**

Vad är det där?

**FarligaBella**

Vad då för nåt? :O

**LordVoldemort**

DET DÄR!

**Mångmiljonären**

Menar du din telefon? Det är en Samsung sIII herre.

**LordVoldemort**

Jag vet vad för telefon jag har, Lucius. Jag menade de där ... de där sakerna som Bella lägger efter sina meningar!

**FarligaBella**

Menar du smileys? :D De är jätteroliga!

**JagBits**

Höh?

**LordVoldemort **

Smileys åh jasså...

**FarligaBella**

De är roliga att skicka åt random nummer. Speciellt den här :

**LordVoldemort**

Vad är random?

**LordVoldemort**

NEJ! Det var inte det här vi skulle prata om! Ett ord till från någon av er och ni alla får lida. Sanna mina ord!

- Slingersvans ändrade ämnet till "Enfånigidé"

**LordVoldemort**

SLINGERSVANS!

**JagBits**

Höh?

**Heartbroken**

Herre, får jag ursäktas?

**Mångmiljonären**

Jag också, frugan vill något.

**FarligaBella**

Och jag hade tid till pedikyren!

**LordVoldemort**

NEJ! Ni sitter kvar.

**Slingersvans**

jag står faktiskt

**LordVoldemort **

(/¤!(&!()&¤)!(¤/

**FarligaBella**

Vad var det för smiley? O.o

- LordVoldemort har lämnat konversationen

**Heartbroken**

10 galleoner på att han kastade mobilen i väggen!

**Mångmiljonären**

NEEEEJ! Då måste jag köpa en ny åt honom... FML

**JagBits **

Höh?

- FarligaBella har lämnat konversationen

- Slingersvans ändrade ämnet till "EttTotaltFiasko"

**DenUtvalde**

Det där var ju onödigt, Dean.

**FotbollLover**

Skämtar du? Jag har aldrig fått sådär mycket likes förut!

**HoneySeamus**

Nytt rekord för fan.

**MrSmexxy**

Du borde bli bög på heltid Potter :'''D

**BadasS**

Som om han skulle få na för det :''''D

**2smart4U**

Sluta mobba Harry!

**MrSmexxy**

Och vad ska du göra åt saken smutsskalle?

**DenUtvalde**

Kalla inte henne för smutsskalle, Malfoy!

**MrSmexxy**

Allting jag hör är blablablabla Malfoy

**Lav**

Hör du texten?! :O

**Lav**

Är det ens möjlig? O.o

**Parvaati**

Han menade inte bokstavligen, Lavender..

**Lav**

Jaså...

**MrSmexxy**

Är ni Gryffindorar så där dumma?

**MrSmexxy**

Med undantag för Granger, hon är ju besserwissern ^^

**Nott**

Vad gör vi ens kvar i den här chatten?!

- Nott har lämnat konversationen

**FotbollLover**

Dit får han då ja...

**HoneySeamus**

Vem alla är ens kvar?

**Parvaati**

Stäng brölådan Malfoy annars ska jag personligen kasta en förhäxning över dig!

**BadasS**

Hahahha akta Draco, hon bits säkert också :''D

**Parvaati**

Vänta ni bara ...

**MrSmexxy**

Väntar ... väntar ... väntar ...

**2smart4U**

Väldigt roligt Malfoy.

**MrSmexxy**

Visste inte att du hade humor Granger, eller brukar böckerna som du läser innehålla skämt? ^^

**HoneySeamus**

Lugna er nu! :') Vi vill inte att lärarna ska komma hit och blockera oss från WhatsApp nu då vi har hittat gruppchattmetoden!

**FotbollLover**

Exakt, om ni inte kan vara snälla kastar vi ut er!

**MrSmexxy**

Visst, säkert.

**Lav**

Sällan lärarna har WhatsApp

**Parvaati **

Om Flithwick springer in i väggen medan han spelar Candy Crush är väl allting möjligt?

**BadasS**

Har Flithwick sprungit in i en vägg? Vid Merlins skägg!

**DenUtvalde**

Är Ginny kvar?

**Ginny **

Jag är här, Harry!:')

**DenUtvalde **

Bra :')

**MrSmexxy**

Asså Potter, du är medveten om att mini-Weasley inte är en kille va?

**Ginny**

Malfoy! Nu räcker det! Seriöst, du har mobbat honom tillräckligt för en dag!

**HoneySeamus**

Vad sägs som en lek? ^^

**FotbollLover**

JAA sanning & konsekvens!

**Lav**

Vad skojjigt!

**2smart4U **

Passar för mig! :')

**MrSmexxy**

Whatever

**BadasS**

Jag är med! ;)

**DenUtvalde**

Visst!

**Parvaati**

Jag är meeed! :D

**FotbollLover**

Vem börjar fråga?

**2smart4U**

Jag tycker Harry eftersom ni retade honom så mycket.

**DenUtavlde **

Vad gullig du är Mione3

**2smart4U**

Jag vet 3

**MrSmexxy**

Ouch *spyr*

**DenUtvalde**

Malfoy! Sanning eller konsekvens?

**FotbollLover**

Hahahah det här kommer bli bra!

**HoneySeamus **

Nu skulle det smaka med popcorn

**Lav**

Vad är popcorn? O.o

**Parvaati**

Bara var tyst Lavender och vänta på din tur *himlar med ögonen*

**MrSmexxy**

Sanning

**DenUtvalde**

Vad är det pinsammaste du någonsin varit med om? ^.-

**MrSmexxy**

Meeh OMG

**FotbollLover**

Var ärlig nu Malfoy ;')

**HoneySeamus**

Just det Malfoy, den som ger sig in i leken ska leken tåla!

**BadasS**

Hahahahah jag vet vad det äääär :''D

**MrSmexxy**

Käften Blaise!

**Parvaati**

Om inte du berättar Malfoy så får Blaise göra det ;')

**DenUtavlde**

Exakt, det är lekens regler!

**MrSmexxy**

Fine..


End file.
